


Artificial Love

by messylochness



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: First Love, Fluffy, Humanoid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messylochness/pseuds/messylochness
Summary: Companion humanoid did not equip with artificial feeling, that what Kyungsoo was sure. Some of his colleagues admitted that their owner's feeling was sometimes reflected in them. But he did not know whether the fluttering inside his core every time he stood close to Chen, Yixing's humanoid, was Baekhyun's feeling that reflected in his.





	Artificial Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetKaisoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/gifts).

> Thanks mods for hosting such a great party, I really enjoyed this fest. I dedicated this work to my friend VK since she is an angel and she helped me through a lot of troubles that a simple thank you was not enough to express my gratitude. I want to thank Bee and Nat too, who help me to sort things out. Thank you for everyone who read this fic, I hope you enjoyed your reading.

"You have a party invitation tonight at Jackson Wang's house," Kyungsoo told his owner Byun Baekhyun, who was busy playing the popular war games in front of his virtual screen with his teammates, Chanyeol and Tao, Chanyeol's humanoid. When he did not respond in under three minutes, Kyungsoo forcibly paused the game so that he could have Baekhyun's complete attention. He repeated the notification that he had received through Baekhyun personal mail's inbox several minutes ago to his owner in the same flat robotic note.

"Don't you see that I'm busy?" Baekhyun spatted furiously. "And who the hell is Jackson Wang?" He seemed mad since he was interrupted in the middle of a critical fight—one against too many enemies.

"The Admiral Wang's youngest son, your senior at school, and allegedly your crush—Zhang Yixing's best friend." Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. "Are you really telling me that you do not know _ the _ Jackson Wang? Even _ I _ know who he is. Or at least you should have recognized the surname of your father's superior."

"Holy shit!" Baekhyun's jaw dropped. His mood suddenly changed from anger to nervous and then bashful, and it really confused the humanoid.

Kyungsoo or D.O-1201 was the newest version of his type. Baekhyun's father purchased him less than a month ago to replace Baekhyun's previous humanoid Miss Hana, the infamous nanny humanoid SUN-M1 that almost every household owns. She was now retired after almost twenty years of dedication for the Byun family. She also was the one who took care of Baekhyun's older brother, way before Baekhyun was born, and since the newer version JEN-171 launched less than a year ago, all SUN-M1 around the planet had been returned to the factory. 

It was a mandatory rule to bring companion humanoids to school to help monitored the students to study better. Also, they could prevent their students from ditching classes and forgetting to bring the homework. It was a more effective method than frightening them with detentions. But Baekhyun had switched all his school lessons to online tutoring since he had gotten into middle school, so that he did not have to leave the house at all.

Baekhyun did not want to bring Miss Hana to school, since she nagged a lot and was super protective. She even talked to his PE teacher to restrain Baekhyun from running around the baseball field, for she worried that his uncoordinated limbs would fall on the raw surface of the field or he would twist his ankle when he spun. She also put napkins around his neck on lunch break so that he would not spill the food on his school uniform. She treated him like a kindergarten kid and it was very embarrassing.

Baekhyun had gained back his confidence and returned to the normal class schedule when he got Kyungsoo. Because he could bring him to school and bragging about his new, shiny companion to his friends. He also had no trouble making friends again, even after locking himself in his house for about three years, all thanks to Kyungsoo's loving personality and cuteness that makes everyone wanted to coo at him.

There were a lot of humanoids in Planet L-1485 where they live. While Kyungsoo was designed to be a best friend for human teenagers, other types of humanoid had their own function and shape. Baekhyun's school council president, Junmyeon, was often spotted with more than one humanoid on school. Beside his personal companion OH-1204 that he called Sehun—who worked quite similarly with Kyungsoo but built from a modified carbon materials that looked like a real handsome young human and priced way more expensive than D.O-1201—he also owned a four-legged mini walking-vault robot whom he called Bunny. It was shaped like a super cute fluffy rabbit to keep his things; from his gadgets to his lunch box that was prepared by his family's personal chef. If Jackson's father was the Admiral of the Exodus Fleet, Junmyeon's father was the richest businessman of their universe, and he was an only heir. He acted like he owns the entire planet, and with the amount of money that his family owns, everyone thought he already owned it. 

The companions humanoids like Kyungsoo, Tao, Sehun and many other more, have been programmed to be a best buddy for human teenager. They were compatible to read the rapid changes of the youngster's emotions, and help prepare them to become an adult. It also helped them to learn the basic manners knowledge, reminds them things; from assignments deadline, family members' birthday to the dentist appointment. Most of them have found their way to be their owner's closest friends, since most of the humans rarely hung out with their fellow same-aged friends.

Kyungsoo had known his tasks and have shared the company experiences with other humanoids when they were together in the school charging rooms, but none of them were as difficult as Byun Baekhyun. Even though Kyungsoo was quite new of his verse, he seemed to be lagging and slow down—not drastically, but he was supposed to be on his prime time until several years of usage—because Baekhyun always drove him mad. 

"Why am I invited?" Kyungsoo's human shuddered when he the realization hit him hard. Baekhyun have heard of the famous high school party ever since he was still homeschooled, but he was still in shock that he actually invited to one. "Weren't the seniors supposed to prepared themselves for the incoming CSAT or anything instead of partying?"

"He invited everyone at school, do not feel so special." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "He turns eighteen today, that is why he opened his usually private party to everyone." 

Baekhyun punched Kyungsoo's arm harshly, but he was the one who grunted because of his humanoid body's hardness. He somehow forgot that under the layers of faux human leather that covered Kyungsoo's body, he was built from a sturdy carbon frame.

"When is the streaming time?" Baekhyun asked after collecting himself for a while. Kyungsoo who was now rummaged through Baekhyun's closet turned his head.

"Streaming? You will be attending this party in _ person_, not _ virtually_," Kyungsoo said coldly. "And do you have any proper clothes to attend a party other than sweatshirts and ripped jeans? Please move your lazy ass and help me prepare you to dress."

"Nooo," Baekhyun wailed. He covered his face with his palm while screaming his frustration. The muffled voice on the other side of his headphones began to speak as he unmuted his game and communication device that Kyungsoo had paused before.

"Baekhyun, are you still in?" Chanyeol asked him. "Tao had just sacrificed himself bravely to protect you and we need to find the potion to revive his life—"

"Hey Channie, are you going to attend Jackson Wang's party tonight?" he asked his best friend.

"What party?"

"Jackson Wang _ sunbae_'s party."

"Huh? Why should I come? I don't get the—Hey HW-2293, do I have any invitation for tonight?" His voice sounded distant, and several moments later Baekhyun could hear Tao's response. "What? Why aren't you telling me soon—ah, shit! I'm sorry Baekhyunnie, yes I will definitely attending the party. I mean, I don't want to waste this opportunity. I might have a small talk of Jongin _ sunbae _ while dancing a song or two with him. And you should come too, Baek, I'll see you there!"

Baekhyun had not had the chance to reply when Chanyeol disconnected their communication and signed out of their headquarters where every game player in one team meet before they began the adventure. Baekhyun slid his headphones off, it hung low in his neck. He stared back defeatedly at Kyungsoo who glared at him.

"I think, I have a nice suit that I wore at Baekbeom _ hyung _'s graduation ceremony," he responded weakly. "It's far behind the rows of my winter clothes rack. But I don't know if it will fit, I mean, I wore it when I was 13."

-

Baekhyun stared at the full length mirror in the corner of his room while checking his entire outfit. His reflection was not bad. The sleeves might be a little bit longer than his wrists, but Kyungsoo folded it under and pinned with safety pins so that it would not prick him. The blazer's length reached his hips and almost swallowed his entire body, Baekhyun left the buttons open to use it like an oversized coat. He combined it with a white shirt and his only one fitted leather pants to make him appeal taller. He even went extra and use dark colored eyeshadow that matched his suit, and eye-lined his eyes cat eyes style.

They decided to steal one of Baekbeom's outfits from his wardrobe—since he was away for his clinical study—when they found out that the only suit that Baekhyun owns did not fit him anymore. He decided to give it to Kyungsoo, since he would be there to be his support system, and the clothes fit his petite body. As a teenager companion, Kyungsoo was built quite compact, like a 12-13 years old human, his height was only around Baekhyun's shoulders. Compared to Tao that almost doubled his size, height did not intimidate Kyungsoo from being the fierce humanoid that he was. He would nag Tao when he did not do his job thoroughly, especially when he allowed Chanyeol to slacking and arrived late to school. Or threw a judging looks when he found out that Tao became Chanyeol's gaming partner, it seemed like Tao get more addicted to virtual games than his owner himself.

"So, how do we get there?" Baekhyun asked his humanoid when he feel satisfied with his look. "Did he give us his address or location? Are you allowed to drive a car, Kyungsoo?"

"Yes, despite having a teenager body, I have my driving license," Kyungsoo replied. "But, no. The invitation mentioned that he will send his driver to pick us up. It was sponsored by the Kim Automobile as one of his birthday gifts. I replied to the invitation with our location and the servers had confirmed that our pick up will be here in less than five minutes."

Baekhyun's eyes widened in awe. "Kyungsoo, you're so smart."

"Yeah." the humanoid's eyes glinted mischievously. "One of us must use their brain and apparently it is not you."

-

It was the first time for Baekhyun to attend a party, and it has already set his standards high. He was expecting a grand party where they would have full course dinner while listening to an orchestra playing Chopin or Bach. But it was a very fun party where there was dance floor and DJs, tables full of food, a four-tier birthday cake covered in chocolate frosting, and lounges that looked quite comfortable. The host was thoughtful enough to not hold the party near a pool or any area that was covered in water, for some humanoids might not built for water resistant.

Jackson Wang, the birthday boy stood in the middle of the room, where he was surrounded by his closest inner circle and some others that want to wish him for his birthday. Kyungsoo nudged Baekhyun with his elbow.

"Do you want to talk to him first?" 

"What should I say, Soo?" There was a slight hint of tremble in Baekhyun's voice. If Kyungsoo was him, he might be a little bit nervous too, since he had never talked to Jackson at school and he did not even know his existence until today.

"Just wish him a happy birthday and thank him for inviting you. Just make it simple and don't forget the eye contact to show your sincerity. Don't worry, I will guide you."

Kyungsoo was an acquaintance of Mark Tuan, Jackson's humanoid since they often met in the charging room, and he sometimes offered his previously occupied charger spot and vice versa. He could help Baekhyun to talk to Jackson through Mark. He decided to drag his owner to Jackson's crowd and do him a favor.

It was not hard to locate Mark, since his tall body would stood out in the crowd. Kyungsoo found him several steps behind his owner, but he seemed occupied at that moment. His fast strides faltered when Mark tilted his head while he laughed. Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of the person who had a conversation with Mark, and he swore that person was the cutest humanoid he ever seen. He dressed like a cat, although he was not a cat robot. But, maybe he is the newest version of cat robots, and he knew how this rich kids loved to spend their money. He wore a cat ear bandana who moved along with his head and the way his lips curled upwards when he smiled was very fascinating to see. 

His abrupt halt caused Baekhyun to crashed with his shoulder and thrown backwards, right in the arms of Yixing _ sunbae _, the one that he often self-proclaimed to be his future husband and spent his entire lunch break to drool over his nice body when he swam, while perfectly hidden behind the school's lockers.

Baekhyun seemed flustered, he quickly apologize while bowing his head, but the _ Sunbae _ quickly forgive him for the unfortunate event. He mentioned how cute Baekhyun was, and how could he never saw him before. Kyungsoo could not keeping up with his owner since he was busy admiring the new humanoid. He could have asked the same thing to him, though, but he was too struck to even produce a word.

"Hey, Kyungsoo! I didn't see you there!" Mark finally recognized his presence and he draped his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Do you just arrive?"

"Uh." Kyungsoo blinked when his eyes met with the cute cat-eared humanoid. "Yes. We just got here." He kept staring at the cute humanoid, although he was talking to Mark, and the taller seemed to realize it.

"I bet it's your first time to meet Chen. Let me introduce you to him. This is Chen, Yixing _ hyung _'s humanoid. Isn't he cute?" Mark cooed at the cute huma—his name was Chen—Chen's tiny paw when he pulled it to meet with Kyungsoo's hand for identification. It was a normal gesture amongst the humanoids to allow them to read their type and manufacture code. "And Chen, this is Kyungsoo. He is very smart and well mannered amongst the entire humanoids at our school."

"Uh, are you a cat humanoid?" Kyungsoo eyed the soft paw gloves at Chen's hand. Chen laughed at his question like it was the stupidest thing ever said by a supposed to be smart humanoid.

"No, of course, it's just my costume. Yixing _ hyung _ loves to pamper me with cute accessories. I have other animal costumes at home like a sheep, duck, dinosaur, and bunny."

"Yixing _ hyung _ really love to dress him up like a doll," Mark chirped. "But he looks super cute with it, even I can't resist his cuteness."

"Yeah." Kyungsoo pulled his lips to form a polite smile. "He is cute. Are you new? I never see you at school before."

"Yixing hyung never takes me to his school." Chen's mochi cheeks tinted crimson. It looked pretty, almost human-like. Kyungsoo and other companion humanoid—even the fanciest of their kind, Sehun—were not programmed to show human emotions like blushing or crinkling eyes when they smile. Seen it in a humanoid shape is really adorable, and it fitted Chen's beautiful features. "He usually takes Luhan, since he is smarter and faster than me. I'm just his cute pet whose purpose is to entertain him."

"No, Chen, don't say that." Mark frowned. "You are cute and you're destined to be in a party like this."

Kyungsoo nodded. "You're more like a fancy collection to show around. I mean, I'm not even equipped with any cool accessories like you."

Mark agreed. "Yeah, and life outside the party is tough. Luhan had to run along with Yixing _ hyung _ on his PE class to count how many laps he could do in ten minutes, monitored his blood pressure and oxygen level when he was swimming, studied overnight with him and relied on battery-saving mode to preserve his longevity."

Kyungsoo could not disagree with that. "And woke him up harshly every morning if your owner is Byun Baekhyun."

"Really?" Chen's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "I… wow. I never thought that your job was that hard." Chen sniffed his button nose. Kyungsoo's core warmed with the sight. He even able to sobbed, that was the cutest technology that ever happened after they created him. "You guys are very nice. I already like you, Kyungsoo, even if it's just our first meeting. Thank you."

"See, there? Even Chen could fall on Kyungsoo's charisma. He is indeed our gentleman." Mark smirked when he met Kyungsoo's eyes. "Oh, I want to try that shrimp. I gotta go." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, what a lame excuse. Chen looked confused when Mark left to the nearest table. 

"I don't know Mark can eat human food," Chen mumbled. 

"He doesn't." 

One of Chen's cat ears perked upwards in curiosity, "Eh, you don't know about it either?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, "No, Chen. He doesn't eat human food like us. It was his only excuse to hang out with Irene, Seulgi _ sunbae _'s humanoid." Kyungsoo pointed his fingers towards the gorgeous Irene who stood near the table filled with colored non-alcoholic drinks. She wore a backless flowing red dress that accentuated her beauty. Kyungsoo once heard that she was highly inspired from the famous actress Bae Joohyun's visual and her creator wanted to make her as similar to the real one as possible.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun called him from one of the lounges. He sat with Yixing _ sunbae _ and the birthday boy himself, Jackson. His other close friends were there too, Chungha _ sunbae,_ Junmyeon _ sunbae_, Kris _ sunbae_, Johnny _ sunbae_, and the infamous Somi _ sunbae _ , the student supermodel. Kyungsoo could see Chanyeol too, he sat a little bit too close with Jongin _ sunbae _ while trying to keep his—assumed to be trembling—hands shoved inside his pocket. Tao was seen talking to the fellow humanoid; Winwin, The8 and Jungwoo near the dance floor. They were probably too busy to discuss about the game strategy, for the three of them shared similar traits. Everyone seemed to enjoy this party, but Kyungsoo could sense Baekhyun's imminent mental breakdown when he could not be there for him any sooner.

"Want to go there?" Kyungsoo asked Chen. His cat ears straightened in excitement and he linked his hands around Kyungsoo's elbow. Kyungsoo eyed their hands for several seconds before leading him to Baekhyun and Yixing's chair.

Kyungsoo's core fluttered in a strange way that had never happened before. But perhaps he reacted this way because Chen was Yixing _ sunbae _'s humanoid and Baekhyun's adoration towards Chen's owner was reflected through himself. Yixing's wide smile and his handsome dimples was shown on his face when he saw Chen. The latter untangled himself from Kyungsoo and jumped straight at his owner's lap, demanding to be petted like a real cat. 

"Do you have fun?" Kyungsoo asked his owner. He offered Baekhyun a plate of shortcake that he took on his way to Baekhyun's lounge. His owner took it with teary eyes, he must be very nervous to even skipped meals.

"I talked to him, Soo," Baekhyun whispered, although he should not worry that Yixing could hear him, for he was pretty occupied with his cute humanoid's whine and the music was quite loud. "Still can't believe that I actually talked to my future husband." Kyungsoo could not help but roll his eyes at that. "He even called me cute. It's a good sign, right?"

"I can see that." Kyungsoo's patted Baekhyun's shoulders. He retrieved the classic brown paper bag from the inside of his pocket then offered it to him. "Calm yourself down, take a breath."

Baekhyun accepted the bag and breathed inside it. Kyungsoo rubbed Baekhyun along the spine, he was taught that the gesture could help to calm them down. Yixing finally took his surrounding, wrinkling his brow when he noticed Baekhyun.

"Is he okay?" He asked Kyungsoo. Chen was no longer seen on his lap. He was currently nestled in Chungha _ sunbae_'s lap while she cooed at his cuteness. 

"He is okay, _ Sunbae_," Kyungsoo assured. "It's his first time attending a party. The grand one, if I may add, and everything is a little bit… overwhelming for him."

"Oh, poor cutie." Yixing pat Baekhyun's head the same way with Chen. "Please take a seat and enjoy the party too," Yixing told him. "And call me _ hyung _ just like how other companion humanoids would refer to their owner."

When Baekhyun was finally calmed down, he lifted his head. "He doesn't even bother to call me _ hyung_, _ Sunbae _."

Yixing laughed at him. "That's because you're a baby."

Kyungsoo scoffed. "He is not a baby, _ hyung_."

Yixing's hand was still tangled in Baekhyun's locks, "Maybe I should invite you more in the next party that Jackson will host. Hey, while we're here, do you want to dance with me?"

Baekhyun's face flustered when he heard that. Yixing inviting him both to attend the future parties and dance. His first dance of the many. Baekhyun nodded frantically to the invitation. He side glanced over at Kyungsoo but the humanoid just patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Kyungsoo whispered. "Yixing _ hyung _ will lead you. Just enjoy it."

They both went to the dance floor near Chanyeol who was busy grinding his bottom to Jongin _ sunbae _ in an unattractive way. Yixing held Baekhyun's hands, and placed it around his neck. Baekhyun hummed appreciatively at their closeness. He even snuggled closer to Yixing's shoulder while blinking his beautiful puppy eyes flirtatiously. Kyungsoo averted his eyes from the sight and he met Chen's eyes who eyed him without his notice. Chen slipped out of Chungha's lap to stand next to him.

"You seems to really care for your owner," Chen said. "Not because it's our job, but you really treated him like how a human would interact with each other. With pea—piss—passion."

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders. "I think that is my specialty."

"No! You seem very sincere to him, and I said it from the perspective of a fellow humanoid."

Kyungsoo smiled, "Really? I did not notice it." He was indeed fond of Baekhyun. The latter was a shy little boy who was in urge need of guidance from his fellow young man, for he had been raised by a nanny humanoid for the longest time of human education. They might fought awful lot, for his stubbornness sometimes gotten in their way. But they seem had gotten close, probably closer than they thought they would be.

Chen shuffled closer until their shoulders met, "Anyway, I really mean it when I said I like you. You're nice, very polite and…" Chen sniffed. "Smell good too. Can you…" Chen's entire face tinted a deeper shade of red, the tips of his point fingers met in a shy gesture. "Can you treat me the way you treat your owner too, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo smiled his heart-shaped lips, "Of course! I like you too, Chen. It also seems like we will meet again more often in the future if Yixing _ hyung _ really want to take Baekhyun to other parties."

Chen smiled widely, he jumped to hug Kyungsoo tight. Kyungsoo's core almost burst in short circuit. But perhaps it was the closest feeling to happiness. And Kyungsoo could assume he was happy.


End file.
